Fear
by hilljk
Summary: In a take off of MTV's Fear, young Edge & Christian (Adam & Jason) experience real fear.


In this story Adam and Jason are brothers and are still young. This is came from watching MTV's Fear, where a group of teens spend the night in known haunted places and have to complete a series of dares in order to win. Sorry I know FanFiction.net is probally flooded with this parody, but oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason shivered as he walked into the abandoned house. Why had he accepted this dare? After watching MTV's Fear with his best friend Jeff, his older brother Adam had heard them talking about how chicken the guys were and had promptly dared him to go into the creepy old Moore House. The Moore House was an abandoned old house down a creepy dirt road on the other side of town. Never wanting to let his older brother see his fear he had agreed, and then on hesitation had wagered his allowance against Adam's, if he did Adam's three dares he would win the pot. It was several days later now and it was time to complete the dares.  
  
Armed with only a walkie-talkie and a flashlight Jason stood in the main entranceway.  
  
"Jase?"  
  
Jason gave a startled yelp and dropped the walkie-talkie. Realizing immediately it was only his brother he picked it up.  
  
"I'm in," Jason answered trying his best to sound confident.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Figuring Adam's walkie-talkie must have squealed when he dropped his, he replied, "Nothing really. It just slipped out of my hand."  
  
"I bet. Well be careful with that, it cost me three weeks of allowance."  
  
"I will." Jason looked around the old house, in the dark everything look creepy. "What do I have to do Adam?"  
  
"Do you see a set of stairs?  
  
Jason shined his flashlight around cautiously walking before finding the stairs. "Yes."  
  
"Go up them."  
  
Jason walked over to the staircase. "They look pretty rickety."  
  
There was a pause. "They're ok. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I don't know Adam," Jason said looking at the old wooden staircase, remembering old movies where people had fallen through them to their deaths. "They don't look safe."  
  
"If you don't want to do this you don't have too. I'd rather have the money."  
  
Jason looked at the stairs and sighed. "I'll do it."  
  
"Alright Jason. Don't look down. Tell me when you get to the top."  
  
Jason clipped the walkie-talkie to his jeans and took a deep breath before starting up the stairs. Slowly and steadily he inched up the stairs, carefully heeding Adam's advice of not looking down. The stairs squeaked and creaked at each step and the whole house seemed to have groaned when he finally made it to the top.  
  
"Alright Adam," he said. "I'm up."  
  
"Geez it sure took you long enough."  
  
"Adam..." Jason started to say.  
  
"Do you know what this house if famous for?"  
  
"No," Jason replied uncertainly.  
  
"Murder."  
  
Jason froze. He always thought this house was just abandoned. "M...mur...murder?"  
  
"Yep. And suicide. Seems old man Moore went crazy and killed his family and then himself."  
  
Jason didn't say anything, mulling over this new information.  
  
"Are you still there?"  
  
"Yes," Jason told him meekly.  
  
"Do you give up yet?"  
  
"No," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Ok. I want you to go left down the hall then I want you to go in the third door on the right. This is the bedroom where rumor has it he killed his wife. I want you to sit on the bed for 15 minutes."  
  
Jason's eyes widened. "I don't know, Adam. I didn't know this would involve murder."  
  
"Are you quitting?"  
  
Jason sighed. "No."  
  
"Ok. Go into the room."  
  
Jason steeled himself and began walking down the hallway, hearing creaks and other noises as he went. Reminding himself about the money, and most importantly, his brother's respect.  
  
He slowly turned the knob and walked in. The room was decorated in the Victorian style, with fancy dressers and lamps. But age had taken its toll on things leaving dust and dirt. Jason's eyes rested on the bed. It too matched the room, but had one noticeable exception. A blood red stain was clearly visible in the center of the bed.  
  
"Adam...the bed looks like it has bloo...oood on it." Jason told him, his body starting to quake with fear.  
  
"I know. Are you ready?"  
  
Stunned Jason crept closer to the bed, and perched on the very edge of the mattress furthest from the blood. "I'm sitting. Start the clock!"  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to you in 15."  
  
Jason sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes. His flashlight clutched in his hands, his ears hearing creepy noises, and his eyes kept drifting back to the crimson stain.  
  
"Alright Jase," his walkie-talkie chirped back to life. "You're done."  
  
Jason hopped off the bed and ran from the room closing the door on his way out. "Now what?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
Adam laughed. "Not scared yet are we? Ok. Walk down the hall from where you came. Go all the way down the hall. You'll see a study."  
  
Jason walked gingerly down the hall stopping at the door of the study. "I'm here."  
  
"Go in. You should see books on both sides of the room. On the back wall is a large desk and chair."  
  
Jason walked in. Everything was the same as what Adam had told him.  
  
"Sit in the chair."  
  
Jason walked through the dusty room instantly receiving a chill as he walked by the desk and the chair. The chair was green and marred by holes and dark stains. Swallowing his fear he sat down.  
  
"Ok. I'm sitting."  
  
"You are now sitting in the chair where old man Moore shot himself."  
  
Jason froze. "What?!"  
  
"You have ten minutes."  
  
He sat there trembling, his stomach turning as he tried not to think about what had happened in this very spot.  
  
"Get out," a voice seemed to echo from the shadows. "NOW."  
  
"Alright. Great job, Jase."  
  
Jason's mouth hung open, terror stricken he couldn't move. Until he remembered where he was sitting. He flung himself out of his chair and ran. Books started being hurled out of the darkness.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
Ignoring his brother, he ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Jason!"  
  
"Adam!" he cried. "This place really is haunted!" He was gasping to catch his breath. Sweat pouring from his face as he panted.  
  
"You got one more dare to complete and it's only five minutes. Can you handle it?"  
  
Jason calmed down a bit, wiping the sweat from his face. Five minutes wasn't too long, he reasoned. He could do it. Hopefully the worst was over. "Yeah. I'll try."  
  
"Great Jase. I'm really proud of you. Now just go down the stairs."  
  
"Gladly," Jason replied. He carefully made his way down the stairs.  
  
"Once you are down make a left and go into the kitchen. You'll see another door in there. Open it, and go downstairs to the basement."  
  
His fright returning in full force, Jason made his way down the stairs to the basement. "Ok I'm down."  
  
"You'll find a cot down there. Sit on it."  
  
Jason sat on it, relieved to find no red stains. "What happened here, Adam?"  
  
"This is where Moore's son spent his last night before his father strangled him."  
  
"In the basement?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah. He was being punished."  
  
"I'm sitting down," Jason told him.  
  
"Oh by the way, his son's name was Jason. Talk to you in five!"  
  
Jason sat silently hating his brother more with every passing minute.  
  
"Jason..."  
  
That wasn't Adam, he thought. Shocked and scared he tried to remain calm.  
  
"Jason..."  
  
Suddenly he felt cold hands wrap around his neck. Screaming he jumped up and ran for the stairs not looking back. He ran as fast as he could flinging the door open and running outside, stopping only when he came face to face with his brother....who was doubled over in laughter.  
  
Stopping in his tracks he turned around to see a figure run out of the house. The thing that had grabbed him was none other then Matt...Adam's best friend and partner in crime.  
  
"You jerk!" Jason screamed at Adam leaping on his brother and wrestling him to the ground. Pouting when his older brother easily overpowers him and smiles down at him. "That wasn't fair."  
  
"Too bad short stuff. I win," Adam told him smugly.  
  
"I can't believe you made Matt follow me around that creepy old house saying awful things like 'Get out!' and then throwing books at me!"  
  
Adam looked at Matt who had turned pale. Instantly realizing Matt had nothing to do with these incidents, Adam followed suit.  
  
"And then trying to strangle me! Geez!" Jason looked up to see his brother's expression. "What's wrong?" he demanded, brushing the dirt off himself.  
  
"Ummmm...nothing. You're right kiddo, planting Matt in the house and pouring red Kool-Aid on the bed was fair to you. We'll call this one a draw. Hey where's my walkie-talkie?"  
  
Jason shrugged. "I must have dropped it when I ran."  
  
"Oh," replied Adam looking at the house.  
  
Jason sighed. "I'm not getting it Adam. I'm sick of your games."  
  
"I ain't getting it either," Matt chimed in.  
  
Adam started walking away. "I'll get it later. I think I hear Mom calling us."  
  
Matt followed him with Jason looking at him in confusion. Suddenly Jason cried out, "You guys didn't do anything in the study did you?!" Jason took off running past them high tailing it home; it didn't take long till Adam and Matt were on his heels.  
  
Epilogue  
  
When the boys' mother found out what they had done they were both grounded a week for trespassing. Jason after complaining to Adam that he had put his life in danger, was rewarded Adam's allowance. Matt had yelled at Adam that he too unknowingly had put his life in danger and deserved compensation. Adam had reluctantly agreed to pay Matt his next week's allowance. Penniless and broke Adam continues to mourn the lost of his beloved walkie- talkie, which still resides somewhere in the Moore house.  
  
No one knows for sure if murder and suicide was ever really committed in the old house, but it is still said to be haunted. Jason, Adam, and Matt will no longer go anywhere near the old house. Although they have dared other kids who don't believe them to test their fear and enter the old house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The "adventures" of Adam and Jason continue in _Adam's Lemonade_.


End file.
